The Luck Of The Tails Ch 1
by DragonMaster5427
Summary: This is about Tails, Blaze, Rouge, and Amy in which he i in a dilemma where he is confused about how he feels about the people around him and he is trying to discover the person that he truly loves


**The Luck of the Tails**

**Me: hello everybody and welcome to my second ever fanfic I'm kind of nervous to be honest and let's don't forget I'm only thirteen so please don't think to poorly of my grammar, spelling or punctuation  
...: you giving one of those pointless lectures  
Me: hmm what... shut up before I make you gay in this story about you alright now shut your trap before I carry out this threat and thus causing you humiliation am I clear Sonic  
Sonic (looking scared) yep  
Tails: haha good one Blake(that's my real name before you say who's Blake) I don't think he's too impressed with it thou...  
Sonic: no I wasn't  
Me: DO NOT interrupt Tails he's the one of few main characters in this story  
Sonic: so I'm one of the main characters in this story  
Me: umm no you're not sorry  
Sonic: and whom might they be  
Blaze: me  
Rouge: me  
Shade: me  
Amy: and me  
Sonic: whoa whoa whoa hold on a minute I thought you loved me  
Amy: jealous much Sonic  
Sonic: what do you think  
Tails: umm Sonic I don't think this is the right time to be...  
Sonic: shut up Tails I'm trying to talk  
Me: right Sonic I told you to stop interrupting Tails and for your actions you are gay alright  
Sonic: no no no anything but that please make me die just don't make me gay  
me: why not are you a homophobe or something hmm  
no I just don't want to be gay is that a reasonable answer  
Me: computer says no (everyone laughs) and no more talking for the rest of this presection or you will be bi instead of gay  
Tails: I don't mean to question you Blake but isn't that a bit harsh  
Blaze: yeh not trying to be mean but that is a bit over the top  
Amy: I may not love him anymore but still you don't need to go too extreme  
Rouge: sorry hun but I'm with them not ganging up in ya or anything  
Me: ok before I go any further on with the fic  
'characters thinking'  
"characters talking"  
A/N authors note  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story Sega does**

chapter 1:

Third person view

"Sonniiic come back here" there was laughter coming from Miles 'Tails' Prower as Amy started chasing Sonic with her pikopiko hammer in hand "Amy just leave me alone I don't love you I never will now leave it" 'ouch that must of stung and especially coming from Sonic he's supposed to be the one who doesn't like to hurt people's feelings so to be do cruel as to say something like that well what he said speaks for itself' tears started to form in Amy's eyes "Sonic you didn't have to be so mean you could of been nicer when you said that" the glare that Sonic gave Tails was what snapped may out of her self-pity "Sonic leave him alone" Amy screamed at Sonic as she smashed her hammer on Sonics head "oww Amy what was that for" honestly how could he ask a question like that after the behaviour that he had just displayed "for being mean to Tails when all he was doing was sticking up for me after you had just broke my heart again" 'I wouldn't have to if you stopped pestering me spilling your heart out of how much you love me' Sonic just ran off after Amy's words struck home "a-Amy are you alright" at those words she broke down and started bawling her eyes out into Tails chest he blushed at what she was doing and lightly put his arm around her in a comforting manner "Tails" Amy asked him after a while. "yeh" was all that Tails responded with, "thank you" she continued cry into him for what seemed like hours when he finally managed to calm her down he said "Amy why don't you come round mine for a bit you still seem distressed" Tails smiled when he saw her perk up at what he said "thank you Tails every time I'm rebuffed from Sonic your always there for me thank you" and with that she kissed him gently on the cheek even though it was just a friendly kiss he couldn't help but feel himself blush "so you gonna take me to yours or what" smiling widely as she said it "hmm oh yeh come on" he grabbed her hand as he spoke and started pulling her along  
**Mystic ruins  
**They walked along through the Mystic ruins just as sun was setting turning the sky into a hue of yellows, pinks and oranges giving the Mystic ruins a hazy feel. As they walk along the cliffs of the ruins that Tails had built his house on the edge of. A blue streak passed in the distance which Tails had noticed but didn't want to mention it to Amy in fear of her becoming upset again he let it slip and carried on walking through the light mist that was beginning to form. They reached Tails house to find a certain blue person standing outside Tails front door "Sonic you better have a good reason to be here and it better be the one that I'm thinking of "yeh I uhh you see I was umm came here to say uhh well I'm sorry Amy for making you upset and for snapping at you when you were just sticking up for her I'm sorry to both of you" Sonic looked back and forth between Tails and Amy and to his delight saw that they were smiling. "oh Sonic thanks for the apology but I don't love you anymore" she smiled at both of the boys reactions for four yours she had been following Sonic around telling him that she loved him and now she was telling them that she no longer felt the same way towards him "but I what why and most importantly who". The look on his face showed that he was confused with what was happening "oh jealous much hmm" and at that she abruptly walked past him straight into Tails house shutting the door once she was in "that was weird wasn't it Tails... Tails" no response from the younger two tailed kitsune as he was staring past him looking round he gawped at a beautiful violet cat wearing magnificent robes that made her look like she had just descended from heaven itself 'god she's beautiful' Tails thought as he continued to stare at her the cat turned around to see the young kitsune staring at her he blushed a shade of crimson that would make Knuckles jealous.  
ACHOO "ok who's talking about me".  
Anyway what was I saying oh yeh his blush was so bright that you could see it through his thick fur. 'What was he staring at' the violet cat thought to herself as she saw the young two tailed fox looking at her 'whoa wait two tailed fox I haven't seen a twin tailed fox before' Sonic was still looking at Tails trying to get his attention eventually Tails came out of his trance "hmm what why where how huh"? Sonic face palmed and stated what his friend was doing "you've been staring at that cat for ages now go talk to her or are you to afraid to do so huh" that got just the reaction that Sonic was hoping for as his friend walked over to the violet feline "umm hey you uhh new here or something" he mentally scalded himself for such a pathetic attempt when he heard her giggle which made him even more nervous 'the way he blushes at the smallest thing is kinda cute wait what did I just think I don't even know this I guess you could call him that.'**  
**'what's taking those boys so long' Amy thought getting impatient that they were taking so long walking out of Tails house she felt a lump form in her throat when she saw Tails talking to a violet cat I was about to call him when I saw the look that Sonic was giving me it was plain and simple "no" I scowled at him but listened none the less and watched reluctantly as Tails was chirpsing the violet cat and what was even more surprising was that she was returning the favour. That was what set the pink hedgehog off ignoring the blue quilled boy next to her she pulled out her pikopiko hammer out and marched towards the two that were standing by the cliff of the Mystic ruins 'oh that girl who does she think she is, I already lost Sonic and now I'm going to lose Tails as well' stopping once she had reached the two she lifted her hammer and prepared to bring it down on the felines head when Tails noticed and his eyes widened in shock and the pink Rose stopped and as she lowered it the elegant cat turned around and saw Amy she had an emotional expression and spoke to her "what do you think you're doing" even though she knew what was happening. Before Amy could say anything Tails said with haste "Amy Blaze, Blaze Amy" Amy still didn't look too pleased "so Blaze what are you doing here" the young kitsune flinched at the aggressive tone in Amy's voice it was the same one she used when any girl other than her spoke to Sonic 'hmm that's the way she talks to the girls that speak to Sonic' he awoke from his thoughts when the violet cat replied "I'm looking for the sol emeralds then I'm gone" Amy looked confused at this and responded with "are they like the Chaos Emeralds" Blaze sweatdropped anime style at this comment "no you don't say" she looked bored now which she made prominent when she went back to speaking to Tails ignoring Amy and continuing with what she was saying whist thinking 'aww he's so cute I could just hug him tight and never let him go huh what am I saying I barely know this boy and I like Silver don't I?'  
'God I'm getting bored better go get Amy away from Tails before she starts something' "OW HOT HOT HOT WHAT WAS THAT FOR" Sonic facepalmed 'too late' he thought as he ran to see what was happening **A/N: play escape from the city remix by crush 40**

**TAILS POV**  
'Blaze is so hot her soft velvety fur, her amber eyes to her luscious tail everything about her is perfect' I noticed that Amy was still staring at Blaze in a hateful manner I wasn't the only one for the cat seemed to be getting annoyed by the pink hedgehogs presence "you still here" Blaze finally snapped "hey why don't you back off from Tails he doesn't want you he wants me don't you Tails" those words shocked me "Tails... Tails don't you?" I was too shocked at those words to respond "I can't answer that question right now I'm sorry" I immediately felt guilty as I realized that I was doing a Sonic and rebuffing her and I felt even worse when I saw her face "uh I umm gotta go I'll catch you later Blaze, Amy" I started to spin my two tails like the rotor blades of a helicopter I stopped once I had made sure that the girls could no longer see me I looked around when I heard "OW HOT HOT HOT HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR" I was about to return to what was happening when I saw a certain blue person arrive at where I had just left from I walked towards where the girls were so I could hear what was happening  
**I would describe what was happening but I can think of anything so I will tell next chapter  
don't forget to review and if you wish favourite me and the story**


End file.
